


Как вы относитесь к связыванию?

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джареда есть интересная способность</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как вы относитесь к связыванию?

***  
Джаред пьет кофе, привычно не обращая внимания на мешанину голосов и смутных образов в голове, как вдруг буквально видит ясную и четкую проекцию связанного человека.  
Тот стоит на коленях абсолютно обнаженный и едва дышит – так плотно кольца веревки обхватывают его шею. Виден еще только один виток поперек груди, но Джаред точно знает, что руки и ноги мужчины вплетены в искусный узор из веревки.

Хорошо, что никто больше не может это видеть, иначе куковать бы Джареду в психушке. И еще одна удача: дар слышать, а иногда и видеть, чужие мысли проявился во взрослом возрасте, а не то – смотри выше. Сначала он не понимал, в чем дело. Потом намеренно залезал в головы ко всем подряд. Но на самом деле умение слышать мысли не самая приятная штука и порой довольно скучная. Когда Джаред понимает это, он делает неутешительный вывод: все думают об одном и том же. При всем разнообразии заморочек в головах людей, мыслеобразы у них как под копирку. Поэтому Джаред учится сначала фильтровать поток, а потом и вовсе пропускать его через себя, не обращая внимания. Если не наталкивается на что-нибудь интересное.

Джаред смаргивает картинку, тянется обратно в кафе, пытаясь отгородиться, но хозяин образа представляет все настолько ярко, что очень сложно совсем не обращать внимания. Этот четкий, красочный образ по ощущениям, как моторная лодка среди бумажных корабликов, и Джаред просто не может его игнорировать. Он выдыхает и позволяет себе сосредоточиться на связанном человеке. Картинка тут же занимает все мысли, оттесняя даже его собственные.  
Ноги мужчины по воле невидимого кукловода разъезжаются в стороны, и под коленями оказывается зажата тонкая палка. Ниоткуда появляется веревка и начинает неторопливо сплетаться в кольца, обвязывая ноги мужчины, скрепляя их в согнутом положении. Слегка шершавая поверхность натирает кожу, заставляет краснеть и наверняка вызывает зуд, но это-то и хорошо.

Джареду приходится прерваться, потому что он чувствует, как от увиденного жар приливает к паху. Он не поклонник подобных игр, но энергия этих мыслей слишком сильна. Он ерзает, пытаясь найти удобное положение и одновременно не привлечь лишнего внимания. А потом оглядывает посетителей кафе. Время ланча, вокруг такой же офисный планктон, как он сам. Дамочки, сплетничающие над лотками с салатом, мужчины, просматривающие отчеты и почти не глядящие в тарелки, несколько столиков с группками коллег, обсуждающих начальство – обычная картина. Никаких мрачных типов, у которых на лице написано желание кого-нибудь связать.

Пока он озирается, хозяин яркой фантазии заканчивает мысленно обвязывать ноги и теперь легонько «тянет» за веревку сзади. Связанный мужчина выгибается, еще, еще. Джаред знает, что в плечах у того медленно растекается боль, горло горит, а бедра напрягаются, заставляя веревку сильнее впиваться в кожу. И что у него крепко стоит. Стоит поймать эту мысль, как собственный член болезненно вжимается в ширинку; Джаред вздрагивает и приходит в себя.  
Народ убывает. Перерыв подходит к концу, и служащие спешат на рабочие места. А Джаред не может встать из-за столика, потому что оставил пиджак на спинке стула на работе и ему совершенно нечем прикрыть бугор в районе паха. Он оглядывается, пытаясь придумать выход, сглатывает – и кадык мужчины в чьей-то голове дергается, заставляя веревку на мгновение приподняться. Джаред замирает, а мужчина вдруг кончает и поднимает запрокинутую голову. У него покрасневшее лицо – лицо Джареда.

***

Джаред подносит вилку ко рту и не может сделать больше ни движения. Он наверняка глупо смотрится со стороны, но для него это кафе больше не существует. Он видит только покрытую испариной гладкую кожу, но очень близко, словно уткнулся в нее носом. Просто участок тела, который пока не может опознать, но от картинки – а вернее, от транслируемых ощущений – его бросает в жар. Он чувствует слабый запах пота, видит крошечные бисеринки испарины, может рассмотреть каждую пору. Джаред роняет руку с вилкой и сглатывает тягучую слюну. И тут же ощущает солоноватый вкус на кончике языка. Видит блестящий от слюны участок кожи и понимает, что автор фантазии дует на него. Джаред содрогается вместе с хозяином кожи от фантомной прохлады на левой лопатке.

Он совсем забывает про еду и смотрит на чай с недоумением, потому что сейчас ему больше всего нужна холодная вода. В идеале – льющаяся сверху. Вместо этого он вдыхает призрачный запах чужого шампуня, и нос щекочет оттого, что кто-то представляет, как зарывается носом парню в затылок. Его воображаемый язык вновь облизывает кожу, тщательно, словно пытается забрать с нее весь запах. Картинка странно подергивается, то слегка отдаляясь, то наплывая, и Джареда бросает в жар, потому что он понимает, что облизывают парня не просто так, это ласки в процессе секса.

Джаред, наплевав на приличия, рассматривает посетителей. Сложно сосредоточиться, волна эмоций слишком сильная, и на первый взгляд, все заняты своими делами. Кровь гудит в ушах в одном ритме с мерными толчками фантазера, и стояк ужасно мешает сидеть. Джаред словно чужими глазами видит правое ухо в прядях слишком отросших волос и крошечную родинку у мочки, и его простреливает жаром: это его ухо! Джаред мгновенно разворачивается вправо – он точно где-то здесь!  
Воркующая парочка, молоденькие секретарши, стреляющие глазами в его сторону, скучающий бариста, читающий студент в очках и слишком сосредоточенно жующий парень в костюме. Джаред останавливается на последнем. Высокий, с каштановыми волосами, довольно симпатичный. Заведенный насланными картинками гей-радар Джареда подает противоречивые сигналы, и Джаред просто сверлит парня взглядом, пока тот не оборачивается. Пару мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга, и зрачки у парня просто огромные.  
«Попался!» – думает Джаред и улыбается так, словно тот только что вслух рассказал ему о своих фантазиях.  
Парень на миг застывает весь, даже не дышит – и отворачивается с брезгливой гримасой. Джаред краснеет и утыкается взглядом в свой обед, даже эрекция спадает, хотя этому он в данный момент только рад. В этой неловкости есть еще один плюс: образы чужих мыслей тускнеют. Джаред начинает мысленно напевать, и шепот его мысленного преследователя сливается в едва слышное шипение.

***

Джаред находит новое место для обеда. Он уже две недели не ходит в то кафе, и у него никаких проблем с чужими мыслями. Правда, в меню нет его любимого салата, и кофе здесь не такой вкусный, но возможность поесть без мысленных картинок того, как тебя трахают в разных позах, этого стоит. Джаред заводит новую привычку рассматривать людей вокруг себя. И развлекается тем, что вылавливает из мешанины голосов и слабых образов первую попавшуюся мысль и приписывает тому, на кого падает взгляд. Иногда получается так смешно, что он невольно усмехается себе под нос. Раз уж он не может совсем избавиться от постороннего присутствия в своей голове, почему бы не внести немного позитива?

Он как раз слышит, как толстяк у окна мечтает о новых шпильках, когда к его столику подходит парень в джинсах и серой толстовке. Джаред поднимает взгляд.  
– Привет, – говорит парень.  
«Хочу тебя трахнуть», – слышит Джаред едва ли не громче.  
– Здесь свободно? – спрашивает он.  
«Ты кричишь, когда кончаешь?», – и глаза улыбаются сквозь очки.  
– Да, – отвечает Джаред, и сам не уверен, на какой вопрос.  
Парень усаживается напротив, и Джаред узнает его: это студент, читавший книгу в его прежнем кафе.  
– Мы раньше не встречались? – спрашивает он, наблюдая, не смутится ли парень.  
Тот улыбается, и Джареда на миг ослепляет картинка того, как его шлепают возбужденным членом по губам.  
– Прости, но это слишком избитая фраза, – говорит парень как ни в чем не бывало. – Впрочем, если хочешь познакомиться, я не против.  
«Хочешь, запремся в спальне на все выходные?»  
– Хочу, – отвечает Джаред и представляется.  
– Дженсен, – отвечают ему.  
«Как угодно, мистер Секс».  
– Что ж, Дженсен, может, пропустим кино и бар и сразу запремся в спальне на все выходные? – спрашивает Джаред и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.  
Тот часто моргает и будто теряется.  
– Что?  
И Джаред впервые слышит только его голос. Он наклоняется к Дженсену и спрашивает совсем тихо:  
– Как ты относишься к связыванию?  
Дженсен не отвечает, только глядит на него горящими глазами, а Джаред ловит картинку того, как его благодарно целуют в висок.


End file.
